


Qualcosa in più, qualcosa in meno

by HolieErde



Series: Qualcosa in più, qualcosa in meno [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Langst, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolieErde/pseuds/HolieErde
Summary: Shiro lavora come fattorino per una ditta di consegne spaziali. Cercando un posto dove cenare su un pianeta di passaggio si imbatte in un locale. In vetrina c'è questo bellissimo ragazzo che balla, quindi decide di entrare. Quello che finirà per trovare non è però quello che si aspetta.





	Qualcosa in più, qualcosa in meno

**Author's Note:**

> ★Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “Humans +” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★Numero Parole: 3791 circa  
> ★Prompt/Traccia: Protesi/impianti/ecc che richiamano parti di animali.
> 
> Faccio presente che in questa storia Keith e Lance sono più giovani che nella serie (anche se non di molto). Questo implica che siano oggetto di sfruttamento minorile. Ad ogni modo non sono presenti violenze e simili, quindi non penso ci siano problemi. E poi, per dirla tutta, loro sono solo personaggi e questa è solo una storia.  
> A proposito, Keith è abbastanza OOC. Lasciatemelo fare, anche le pietre a volte piangono.

La prima volta che Shiro li vide, anzi, lo vide, fu mentre vagava alla ricerca di un posto in cui cenare, alla fine della sua giornata lavorativa. Dall’enorme vetrina di quello che doveva essere un bordello, si affacciava un ragazzo di non più di quindici anni, con capelli ed occhi scuri su una pelle delicata e violacea. Doveva trattarsi di un sangue misto: metà Galra e metà umano. Questo, completamente nudo se non per un paio di strettissimi pantaloncini di similpelle ed un grosso collare stretto alla gola, intratteneva i passanti con un balletto sensualissimo, strusciandosi contro un palo da lap-dance ed elargendo ai pedoni sorrisi ammiccanti.  
  
Shiro, che si trovava dall’altra parte della strada, si immobilizzò a guardarlo, catturato da quella figura sensuale. Il ragazzo, continuando a ballare, fece una mezza piroetta e si voltò di schiena, scuotendo il sedere. Lì, appena un po’ più in alto dell’osso sacro, c’era una coda. Lunga circa un metro, questa era formata da una lunga serie di piccole e articolate vertebre metalliche che, muovendosi in modo estremamente naturale, seguivano i movimenti del ragazzo, brillando di un viola acceso sotto la luce della vetrina. A quella visione il cuore di Shiro perse un battito. Quella coda non era naturale, ma qualcosa di impiantato. Un’appendice meccanica fissata ad un corpo a cui non apparteneva.  
  
L’uomo si guardò il braccio destro. Sotto la giacca e il guanto che indossava in quel momento, anche lui aveva un arto artificiale. Un arto che non apprezzava. Immaginò che forse neanche a quel ragazzo doveva far piacere vivere con una coda finta. Sapeva come funzionavano le cose su pianeti come quello: se si veniva acquistati si perdeva qualsiasi diritto sul proprio libero arbitrio, diventando semplici oggetti da usare a discrezione del compratore. Quindi, se ti veniva imposto di portare con te un’appendice meccanica per il resto dei tuoi giorni, dovevi farlo e basta. Forse fu questa amara consapevolezza, o il semplice pensiero di avere qualcosa in comune con quel ballerino che spinse Shiro ad entrare nel locale.  
  
«Salve, benvenuto all’Animanial. È qui per comprare o affittare?» lo accolse immediatamente l’aliena dietro il bancone. Si trattava sicuramente di una femmina, piuttosto alta e con un aspetto insettoide. Il fatto che muovesse contemporaneamente le sue sei braccia per scrivere al computer, contare una mazzetta di soldi e riordinare qualcosa in un cassetto creò in Shiro una certa nausea. Quindi, cercando di non fissare troppo lo sguardo su di lei, attraversò lo spazio che lo separava dal bancone. Guardandosi attorno notò che l’ambiente, abbastanza buio e dipinto con colori scuri, dava effettivamente l’idea di essere quel che era. Voltando lo sguardo a sinistra, si accorse di non poter vedere il ragazzo della vetrina, in quanto questa pareva essere separata dall’ingresso da un muro. Poteva però percepire, aldilà della parete, i piccoli tonfi causati dal balletto dell’adolescente.  
  
«Veramente, questa è la prima volta che vengo qui» le rispose Shiro, cercando di mantenersi il più tranquillo possibile nonostante la situazione imbarazzante e la ripugnanza provata per quelle sei braccia in costante movimento. Ripensandoci, forse non era stata una grande idea entrare lì dentro senza uno scopo preciso, ma solo per curiosità. «Quindi… non so. Può… spiegarmi come funziona?» azzardò, non sapendo più neanche lui cosa chiedere effettivamente.  
  
La commessa, per nulla turbata, gli sorrise «Bene, quindi è un nuovo cliente. Le spiegherò brevemente: qui offriamo due tipi di servizi. Può affittare una delle nostre merci e passare del tempo con questa in una delle stanze, oppure può acquistarle. Ovviamente ci sono prezzi differenti, che variano a seconda del tempo richiesto, della rarità della merce o altro. In ogni caso, trattiamo solo individui omega, quindi può star sicuro della loro docilità e compiacenza. Inoltre, se non l’avesse notato, la nostra peculiarità è quella di offrire merci dotate di deliziose aggiunte inerenti al mondo animale»  
  
Sul momento, Shiro non seppe cosa rispondere. Non solo lì offrivano “servizi” di intrattenimento, ma vendevano anche esseri viventi?! Non si era aspettato certo di trovare chissà cosa in un bordello, ma questo gli sembrava un po’ ai limiti della legalità. Oltretutto, il fatto che quella tipa continuasse a parlare di “merci” non faceva che aumentare il suo disgusto. Calmandosi, fece buon viso a cattivo gioco «Ho capito. E il ragazzo… sa, quello in vetrina?» chiese, indicando la parete oltre la quale si sentiva il rumore di passi.  
  
«Oh, quello? Si chiama Keith, ed è un omega ibrido, metà umano e metà Galra. Come penso abbia visto, gli è stata impiantata una protesi a forma di coda, in quanto ne era originariamente sprovvisto. Penso che questo renda il suo aspetto più piacevole e completo, dato le sue origini. Molti Galra hanno la coda» annuì compiaciuta l’aliena «Però devo avvisarla che Keith è disponibile per la sola vendita. Questo implica che si tratta di merce perfettamente integra e pronta alla marcatura, ma anche che non potrà essere possibile per lei affittarlo, se erano queste le sue intenzioni. Se vuole acquistarlo potrà però avere del tempo a disposizione con lui per parlargli e conoscerlo, così da capire se faccia al caso suo o meno»  
  
Non era entrato lì per affittare, tantomeno per comprare, ma la sola idea che quel piccolo omega potesse essere acquistato da qualcuno e poi maltrattato, fece annodare lo stomaco di Shiro. L’uomo si rese conto di volerlo salvare, di voler tirare fuori da quel posto quel povero adolescente e dargli una vita più decente. Una vita che non doveva per forza includere lui, anche se doveva ammettere a sé stesso di non essere troppo dispiaciuto al pensiero di tenerlo con sé. Aveva passato gran parte della sua esistenza in solitudine a fare consegne da un pianeta all’altro, trascurando la sua parte alfa che chiedeva di tanto in tanto la presenza di un compagno di cui prendersi cura e da cui tornare.  
  
E così, Shiro decise che lo voleva.  
  
«Vorrei acquistarlo» disse alla commessa, che gli sorrise stupita e compiaciuta allo stesso tempo.  
  
«Allora mi dia un attimo di tempo. Le chiamo il ragazzo in modo che possa conoscerlo prima di comprare» la femmina si voltò verso la parete e bussò su di questa con forza. Quasi immediatamente il rumore di passi si interruppe e dopo un paio di minuti Keith entrò nella stanza da una porta sul fondo. Il giovane, leggermente sudato e con il fiato corto, si avvicinò all’aliena senza dire nulla, ma chinò la testa in segno di saluto verso Shiro. Il suo profumo speziato, accentuato dalla sudorazione, fece svegliare internamente l’alfa di Shiro: un omega apparentemente molto compatibile, giovane e inesperto era un richiamo difficile da trascurare.  
  
«Keith, questo signore sarebbe interessato ad acquistarti. Portalo nel salottino e rispondi alle sue domande. Forza» lo incoraggiò l’aliena, per poi dire a Shiro «Ovviamente non potrà usarlo durante l’incontro, se capisce cosa intendo. Qualsiasi azione simile verrà immediatamente rilevata dal sistema e lei sarà accusato di aver contravvenuto alle norme del locale»  
  
«Ho capito» rispose l’uomo, senza battere ciglio e tornando con lo sguardo su Keith, che aveva preso ad agitare la coda, rivelando un certo nervosismo. L’omega non sembrava per nulla a suo agio, nonostante Shiro non stesse facendo assolutamente nulla per mostrare la sua dominanza o per intimidirlo.  
  
Squadrando velocemente l’alfa, Keith aprì la porta e lo invitò ad entrare «Prego, da questa parte»  
  
Aldilà della soglia si estendeva un lungo corridoio dalle pareti grigie, meglio illuminato dell’atrio. Su entrambi i lati si aprivano diverse porte e Shiro seguì Keith fino ad una di queste. Entrambi entrarono in un salottino dall’arredamento essenziale, che all’alfa parve fortunatamente troppo immacolato per aver ospitato un qualsiasi genere di attività fisica. Il ragazzo si accomodò su una poltrona, e anche lui si sedette, scegliendo uno dei divani.  
  
«Puoi chiedermi quello che vuoi» disse immediatamente Keith, continuando a mostrarsi nervoso. La sua coda ora oscillava anche più vigorosamente di prima. Sembrava decisamente che restare da solo con un alfa non lo mettesse a suo agio. «Prima però dimmi chi sei e come ti chiami»  
  
«Il mio nome è Shiro» rispose l’uomo, cercando di dimostrarsi il più tranquillo e affabile possibile. Era sua intenzione far capire all’altro che era una brava persona e che non c’era assolutamente bisogno di preoccuparsi. «Lavoro come corriere per una ditta di trasporti interplanetari. Nello specifico, mi occupo di consegne rapide»  
  
«Sei un fattorino quindi» constatò Keith, ora leggermente perplesso, o forse preoccupato «Sei sicuro di avere abbastanza soldi da poterti permettere qualsiasi cosa qui dentro?» gli domandò a bruciapelo, per poi pentirsi quasi immediatamente delle parole dette «Scusa, non sta a me giudicare. Io sono solo merce. Forza, chiedi quello che vuoi»  
  
Shiro aggrottò le sopracciglia. Forse iniziava a capire. Immaginò che quella non fosse per Keith la prima offerta di acquisto e che il ragazzo si stesse preoccupando per qualcosa che probabilmente doveva aver fatto fallire le precedenti transazioni. Ma cosa?  
  
«Vorrei sapere perché sei finito qui» decise quindi di dire, andando dritto al sodo. Non sembravano esserci più motivi per mostrarsi ritroso e poi voleva sapere cosa teneva tanto sulle spine l’altro «E perché hai quella coda» concluse, indicando l’appendice meccanica di Keith, che continuava ad oscillare di fianco alle sue gambe nude.  
  
«Questa è una domanda stupida» esordì il ragazzo, evidentemente infastidito dal fatto che non gli si stesse chiedendo qualcosa di rilevante ai fini della compravendita «Cosa te ne dovrebbe importare perché sono finito qui? Non sei venuto a comprare? A chi acquista non interessano queste cose» scosse la testa Keith. «Però, se proprio lo vuoi sapere, sono obbligato a risponderti. Per farla breve, mio padre è un Galra con abbastanza soldi da potersi permettere un harem di alieni di tutte le specie e generi. Mia madre ne faceva parte, lei era un’umana. Quando lei è morta a causa di una malattia non terrestre, mio padre ha pensato che un piccolo omega ibrido gli avrebbe fruttato di più se venduto che non mantenuto a sue spese, quindi sono finito qui. I proprietari dell’Animanial hanno pensato che un mezzo Galra non potesse essere appetibile senza una coda, quindi, ecco fatto: due bulloni e ora ho questa bellissima appendice superflua» concluse, indicandosi la protesi.  
  
La storia non era poi tanto diversa da ciò che Shiro aveva immaginato. Grazie a questo racconto aveva però scoperto che Keith era palesemente frustrato e scontento della sua situazione. In qualche modo, questo li avvicinava. Anche a Shiro non piaceva il braccio che gli era stato impiantato ormai anni fa. «Mi dispiace, non è una bella storia. Potrei vedere l’attaccatura della coda?» chiese per curiosità. Questa era nascosta dal tessuto dei pantaloncini, attraverso i quali passava per un buco nella stoffa.  
  
«Assolutamente no!!» esclamò Keith, arrossandosi sulle guance. L’uomo trovò la sua reazione deliziosa, estremamente simile a quella di un gattino arrabbiato. «È una cosa privata! Solo chi… solo chi compra può vederla!»  
  
«Scusami, non lo sapevo» Shiro alzò le mani, vergognandosi tremendamente per la gaffe fatta «Non volevo metterti a disagio. Colpa mia». Seguì un imbarazzante momento di silenzio, durante il quale i due di squadrarono un po’ di sottecchi. Alla fine Shiro decise di riprendere la parola per primo, dato che Keith pareva essere troppo intimidito per farsi avanti. «Allora, dimmi: ti piacerebbe venire con me? Ti assicuro di avere abbastanza soldi per poterti acquistare… ho anche una casa spaziosa. Ci abito da solo. Penso ti potrebbe piacere…»  
  
Keith, che aveva sempre desiderato andarsene da lì, si sentiva irrimediabilmente attratto dall’idea di poter abitare in una casa di dimensioni decenti, senza dover sottostare agli ordini di qualcuno. E poi Shiro non sembrava un compratore come tutti gli altri. Per essere un alfa, non solo era gentile e ispirava fiducia, ma aveva anche un profumo intenso e intrigante. Insomma, gli piaceva. «T i sei dimostrato molto meglio dei precedenti acquirenti» gli confesso quindi «Perlomeno non mi hai domandato quanto sono flessibile e la mia posizione preferita» bofonchiò. «Quindi sarò franco con te. Anche se in realtà dovresti essere TU a decidere se acquistare o meno, dato che io sono solo della merce: non sono disposto ad andarmene via da solo»  
  
«Cosa intendi dire?» domandò Shiro, notando che l’altro si era fatto improvvisamente serio.  
  
«Intendo dire che devi avere abbastanza soldi per due persone, se vuoi comprarmi, perché io non vado via da qui da solo» ripetette Keith. Vedendo che l’alfa non sembrava aver compreso, si alzò, uscendo dal salottino «Vieni con me»  
  
Il ragazzo lo condusse di nuovo nel corridoio, dove entrò in un’altra porta. Questa volta si trovarono in un ascensore. Sulla plancia si trovavano pulsanti di vari colori: grigio, rosso, viola, fucsia e rosa. Keith, ora molto più rigido di prima, premette quello rosa e l’ascensore iniziò a scendere. Quando le porte si aprirono, si trovarono su un nuovo corridoio con pareti rosa confetto e porte color crema, ognuna delle quali provvista di un lettore ottico e, sopra di questo, una targhetta. Shirò notò che sulle targhette erano incisi di volta in volta disegni diversi. Su una c’erano un ragno ed una testa di cane, su un’altra una lucertola e quello che pareva un criceto, e così via. Keith si fermò verso il fondo del corridoio, di fronte ad una porta sulla cui targhetta erano disegnati una testa di gatto e un paio di ali. Lo scanner lesse un codice sul collare di Keith, e la porta si aprì.  
  
«Questa è la mia stanza» il ragazzo entrò nella camera, di colore rosa pastello, arredata con mobili anch’essi di una tinta leggera. Accostati ad una parete c’erano due letti, ma Shiro inizialmente non vide nessun’altro. Poi Keith si diresse verso l’angolo più lontano della stanza, in corrispondenza di un grosso mucchio di coperte e cuscini. L’alfa si avvicinò.  
  
Nel mezzo di quello che era a tutti gli effetti il nido di un omega, stava raggomitolato un altro ragazzo. Questo aveva la pelle del colore del caramello ed i capelli della stessa tonalità delle nocciole. Sulle sue guance dei marchi di forma quasi triangolare, di uno splendido colore carta da zucchero, sulla sua schiena un paio di grandi e articolate ali meccaniche spuntavano dalla generosa apertura di una camicia da notte. Era un alteano. Un piccolo, raro omega alteano con due ali prostetiche sulla schiena. Ed era bellissimo. Forse anche più di Keith, dovette ammettere Shiro in cuor suo.  
  
Il giovane stava dormendo, ma non sembrava riposare poi tanto bene. Grondava di sudore e respirava affannosamente, come fosse malato. Keith si inginocchiò di fianco al nido, allungando una mano per accarezzare la guancia dell’alteano. «Lance» lo chiamò dolcemente. L’altro aprì piano gli occhi cerchiati di scuro e Shiro ebbe come l’impressione che facesse fatica a mettere bene a fuoco la vista. «Keith» sospirò Lance appena, sollevandosi un po’ con il busto. Keith si chinò ancora di più verso di lui e lo baciò sulla bocca. Lance ricambiò il gesto, anche se debolmente. Shiro improvvisamente si sentì fuori luogo. Era indubbio che i due ragazzi condividessero una qualche relazione speciale e lui sembrava esserci finito dritto in mezzo.  
  
«Scusami, non volevo svegliarti» continuò a dire Keith, senza smettere di accarezzare la guancia del compagno con affetto, quindi si voltò verso l’uomo «Shiro, questo è Lance. Non me ne andrò senza di lui. Come puoi vedere, sta male e ha bisogno di cure che qui non gli daranno. Quindi, se vuoi me, devi comprare anche lui, perché non lo lascerò morire qui da solo» concluse con uno sguardo serio e determinato.  
  
Finalmente l’alfa capì cosa aveva trattenuto Keith dall’essere venduto fino a quel momento. L’omega non voleva andarsene senza il suo compagno. Quanti compratori sarebbero stati disposti a spendere un capitale per avere due omega anziché uno? Non molti. E se anche qualcuno ci fosse stato, Lance non era in condizioni tanto ottimali da poter essere considerato un buon acquisto. Era questo che preoccupava Keith quindi: non essere in grado di trovare un compratore sufficientemente magnanimo da acquistarli in coppia. Chissà quali espedienti aveva usato per convincere a non farsi prendere da chi voleva solo lui.  
  
Shiro si inginocchiò accanto a loro, per osservarli meglio da vicino. Lance aveva di nuovo chiuso i suoi splendidi occhi azzurri, il capo posato sulle gambe di Keith. Era facile per lui notare come, a differenza della mobilissima coda artificiale di Keith, le ali di Lance fossero del tutto statiche. Doveva esserci un problema con la protesi, qualcosa di grave che stava compromettendo la salute del giovane alteano. «Perché non lo hanno curato?» chiese, accarezzando con delicatezza la testa del malato.  
  
«Perché non vogliono capire o ammettere che sono le ali a farlo star male» rispose Keith con rabbia «Prima era in salute, ma da quando hanno deciso di sostituire quell’inutile protesi…» gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime «…ha sempre questa febbre altissima ed è debole. Vomita, non respira bene… non so cosa abbia. Non voglio che muoia» la sua voce era spezzata.  
  
«Ehi, ehi… calma…» cercò di tranquillizzarlo Shiro abbracciandolo. Il ragazzo si appoggiò contro di lui, leggermente scosso dai singhiozzi, ma senza mai interrompere il contatto fisico con Lance, quasi fosse vitale. «Ascoltami Keith, anche io ho una protesi. Ho ricevuto un braccio meccanico dopo aver perso il mio e per un certo lasso di tempo mi sono trovato nella stessa situazione di Lance. Credo che stia subendo un rigetto, ma siccome non ha ricevuto cure, si deve essere forse creata un’infezione. Possiamo salvarlo. Comprerò tutti e due e vi aiuterò. Va bene?»  
  
Keith alzò la testa verso di lui, gli occhi ancora umidi ma stavolta speranzosi. Il cuore di Shiro si ammorbidì a quella vista, e gli fu chiaro che voleva assolutamente rendere felici quei due ragazzi. Li avrebbe portati con sé. «Dici davvero? Hai abbastanza denaro?»  
  
«Sì. A entrambe» sorrise amorevolmente. Keith sorrise a sua volta e si chinò con il volto verso Lance «Hai sentito? Finalmente potremo entrambi uscire da qui e tu sarai curato. Non è fantastico?» gli disse, palesemente elettrizzato.  
  
L’alteano aprì a malapena gli occhi, le labbra appena incurvate «Decisamente fantastico» sussurrò, prima che la bocca di Keith fosse di nuovo sulla sua. Shiro li guardò sorridendo. Avrebbe protetto quei due omega. Non vedeva l’ora di iniziare assieme a loro un nuovo capitolo della sua vita.

  


[…]  
  
  
Lance fu operato. Le ali prostetiche gli vennero tolte, in quanto causa della sua cattiva condizione. Shiro e Keith rimasero a sorvegliarlo e a tenergli compagnia per tutto il tempo del ricovero, alternandosi. Fortunatamente l’intervento andò bene e il miglioramento fu immediatamente visibile in Lance. Senza soffrire più di febbre e nausea, l’alteano iniziò un lento processo di guarigione. Di ciò che gli aveva quasi causato la morte ora non restavano che due cicatrici brutte e irregolari. «Non importa» disse Lance, quando gli furono mostrate attraverso il riflesso di uno specchio «Meglio essere vivo e con le cicatrici che morto e senza»  
  
E così ebbe anche inizio la loro convivenza. In casa di Shiro c’era effettivamente spazio per tutti, ma per i primi tempi i due omega preferirono condividere la stessa camera.  
  
«Vorremmo…vorremmo poter dormire assieme nello stesso letto» chiese Keith per entrambi, agitando la coda con nervosismo.  
  
Shiro li guardò. Erano tutti e due di fronte a lui, con i loro vestiti puliti e decenti, gli occhi speranzosi. Anche Lance sembrava irrequieto, ma non c’era nulla di fisico che potesse dimostrarlo, se non il suo amabile profumo di mare. «Va bene. Vi comprerò un letto matrimoniale appena ne avrò il tempo» promise loro con un sorriso, quindi si chinò leggermente per slacciare ad entrambi il collare che portavano ancora alla gola «So che vi amate, quindi penso sia giusto lasciare che vi possiate marcare. Fate quello che vi rende più felici»  
  
Keith rimase a bocca aperta a quelle parole mentre Lance, dopo un attimo di incredulità, si gettò al collo di Shiro, baciandolo sulle labbra.  
  
«Eh…ehi!» arrossì l’alfa, afferrandolo come meglio poteva e sollevandolo da terra «Lance, questo è…»  
  
«Giusto!» lo interruppe il ragazzo, guardandolo negli occhi «È giusto perché io amo anche te Shiro. Hai salvato entrambi e te ne sono grato. Sei gentile e speciale» gli disse con tutta la sincerità di cui era capace, creando ancora più imbarazzo nell’altro.  
  
Nel mentre, Keith, offeso, aveva messo il broncio «E io?!» protestò, rivolto all’alteano.  
  
«Tu sei e sarai sempre importante per me Keith. Non riceverai meno affetto da me solo perché dovrai condividermi con Shiro»  
  
Il piccolo Galra non rispose lì per lì, ma alla fine allungò anche lui le braccia verso di Shiro, per essere a sua volta alzato. L’alfa lo accontentò. «E va bene» disse Keith, rivolto al compagno «Ma se non sarà davvero così, te la dovrai vedere con me»  
  
Lance e Shiro non poterono fare a meno di ridere per la sua tenerezza.

  


[…]

  


Un dolore al costato svegliò Shiro. Voltando la testa verso la fonte di disturbo, si accorse che Lance aveva di nuovo assunto una posizione improbabile nel sonno, piazzandogli un gomito nella carne. Sbuffando, l’uomo gli spostò il braccio e poi se lo strinse contro, carezzandogli affettuosamente la schiena lì dove una volta c’erano state le ali prostetiche. La carne era ormai completamente rimarginata, ma al tatto si avvertivano delle piccole increspature. Anche se dopo l’intervento era stato meglio, ci era voluto almeno un anno perché Lance tornasse ad essere in piena salute. Rispetto a Keith, che dopo la liberazione si era rivelato iperattivo e voglioso di giocare, Lance aveva dormito tantissimo, mangiando poco e stancandosi subito se sottoposto a qualche attività più impegnativa. Tuttavia, Shiro e Keith si erano presi cura di lui e adesso tutto andava per il meglio su quel fronte.  
  
«Uhm…» sentì provenire dall’altro lato. Keith aveva aperto per metà un occhio, cercando di capire se fosse ora di alzarsi o no.  
  
«Continua a dormire. Ho solo dovuto spostare Lance» gli sussurrò, baciandolo sulla testa. Il giovane tornò a rilassarsi, agitando un pochino la coda meccanica prima di lasciarla riposare contro la gamba di Shiro.  
  
L’uomo sorrise, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi anche lui. Erano ormai più di due anni che aveva “comprato” i due ragazzi, anche se lui preferiva usare termini come “riscattato” oppure “liberato”. Il difficile periodo iniziale della convivenza era ormai stato da parecchio superato e i due omega avevano stretto con lui un legame profondo. Ognuno di loro portava con orgoglio sul collo il marchio degli altri due. Finalmente anche lui, alfa solitario, adesso aveva qualcuno da cui tornare una volta finito il turno di lavoro. Era stupendo.  
  
Ma sarebbe stato ancora più stupendo due mesi dopo, quando, pieno di gioia, Lance avrebbe preso la mano di Shiro per posarla sopra la propria pancia «Tra qualche mese saremo in quattro». E Keith, eccitato dalla notizia, dopo aver baciato entrambi i suoi compagni avrebbe chiesto insistentemente a Shiro di dare un cucciolo anche a lui.


End file.
